


Study Break

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [20]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant, Sexy Times, Stripping, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To incentivize Nursey study for an upcoming presentation on Lord Byron, Dex offers to quiz him and strip one piece of clothing for each right answer. It does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Imagine your OTP studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing."
> 
> Warning: They are discussing the poet Lord Byron, who allegedly had consensual incestuous relationships with his half-sister and his cousin. It is very briefly mentioned (and not in detail), but I still wanted to make note in case it might be triggering.

This was not going well for Dex. When he had suggested this game to incentivize Nursey to prepare for his upcoming presentation, he thought it would take a little longer to reach his current state. "You lied to me."

"What? No I didn't!" Nursey insisted. "You _assumed_ I hadn't done my research, I just didn't _correct_ you..."

Dex grumbled something about 'lying by omission' and flipped through the pages of a biography on Lord Byron. The students in Nursey's English course had to take turns teaching a class about a famous poet, and that was who Nursey had chosen for his turn. Part of his grade would be decided by how prepared he was for questions. "This guy slept with pretty much anyone, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh. His own sister?"

" _Allegedly_ \-- It was never confirmed. And she was his half-sister. It _is_ widely accepted that he was in love with her, though. "

"Still gross. Why would you want to study this guy?"

Nursey shrugged. "He seemed like a chill dude."

"He sounds like a huge asshole."

"I guess I have a soft spot for guys who act like assholes..." Nursey laughed when his boyfriend glared at him.   
  
Dex had taken Nursey's chill attitude towards the important project as a plan to wing it, but he clearly knew the topic well. Too well. For every question he could answer quickly and correctly, Dex had to remove a piece of clothing. If Nursey got a wrong answer, or took too long to fumble through his response, Dex was allowed to put one piece back on. At the moment, he was sitting on Nursey's bed dressed only in his boxers and one sock. They had only been playing for 15 minutes.

Time to find a more difficult question. Something that his boyfriend would not expect his classmates to ask. Dex smirked. "Why did he receive medical treatment in Malta?"

"Gonorrhea," Nursey smirked back as he replied without missing a beat.

"What?! _Why_ would you know that? It's one random footnote on one random page in the book! Give me a fucking break..." Dex sighed in defeat and removed his sock. "There's no way you need to know that for your presentation!"

"Tsk. I knew you would make this hard... In more ways than one..." Nursey's eyes looked his nearly-naked boyfriend up and down. He laughed when the newly discarded sock was flung at his head. "I'll ask you a question now. Close the book. No peeking."

"What?? It's _your_ assignment. I wouldn't have a chance!"

"If you get it right, we can switch the amount of clothing we're wearing. You can get fully clothed again and I'll strip down to my skivvies."

"And if I'm wrong?"

"Then you lose those boxers," Nursey grinned.

"No deal."

"You're taking them off the next time I answer correctly anyway. It'll be an easy one, I promise."

"Fine."

"What is the name of Lord Byron's only _legitimate_ daughter?"

Dex frowned. "What? How the hell should I know that?!"

"Think for a second," Nursey insisted. He purposely asked a question that he thought Dex would immediately know the answer to, so that the redhead could save face. The longer Dex hesitated the more Nursey realized his help had backfired. "You should know this..."

"I don't."

"Come on. I _guarantee_ you know who she is," Nursey sighed when Dex flung his hands up in the air to signal he was giving up. "Ada Lovelace."

"You're lying. No way."

"It's true! Augusta Ada Byron born in 1815, later known as the Countess of Lovelace, aka Ada Lovelace, aka 'the world's first computer programmer' -- her mother encouraged her interest in mathematics so that she wouldn't turn out like her roaming father."

"Shit. I totally knew that," Dex was very familiar with Ada Lovelace, but he had not made the connection that Lord Byron was her father.

"She was named after the sister he was in love with, Augusta."

"Sick dude," Dex grimaced at the closed book in his hand. He looked up when he noticed Nursey beginning to strip off his clothing. "What are you doing? I got the question wrong. I lost."

"I know," Nursey took the book from Dex and tossed it on his desk with a thud. "Time for a study break..." He kissed the red-haired man and gave him a gentle push backwards onto his bed.

"Oh? I'm good with that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first prompts and I really liked how it turned out. I thought it was a perfect connection between Nursey's English major and Dex's CompSci major.
> 
> True story: I had to do a project like this in high school. At the time, my friends and I picked Lord Byron simply because I had taken a picture of where he carved his name in the dungeon wall of Chillon Castle. Turns out the guy was pretty wild. I feel like Nursey would take a look at this guy who lived with a bunch of exotic animals roaming his house and thing "Hey, child dude." Lol!


End file.
